1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electric motor-driven servo-drive for a motor vehicle lock with an electric drive motor, a servo-drive disk or other servo-drive element which is driven by the electric drive motor, an operating lever, or another mechanical operating element, which can be moved back and forth by the servo-drive element between at least two operating positions, and with an electric motor control with which the electric drive motor can be turned on and can be turned off, especially short circuited, by an electrical or electronic switch connected to the electric motor control in a certain free position of the servo-drive element and with simultaneous occurrence of the operating position of the operating lever
2. Description of Related Art
In known electric motor-driven servo-drives for motor vehicle locks, two electrical or electronic switches are connected to the electric motor control, in any case, specifically a first switch for the servo-drive element and a second switch for the operating lever (U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,296). In the sense of a series connection of the two switches which leads in terms of computer engineering to an AND gate, the electric drive motor is turned off when the two switches are activated. Generally, the electric drive motor is turned off by short circuiting it in order to achieve a motor braking action, and thus, rapid shutdown of the servo-drive element (see, also German Patent DE - C - 43 34 522).